American Crisps
by SamLovesRory
Summary: Prompt: Rory and Sam are having a sleepover and Rory wakes up in the middle of the night to find Sam's not there, and he hears a weird chrunching noise downstairs. He goes down to investigate, and Sam's sitting in the kitchen in his boxers stuffing his face with Doritos.


**Author's Note: **Written for Layla ( .com) based on the prompt: **Rory and Sam are having a sleepover and Rory wakes up in the middle of the night to find Sam's not there, and he hears a weird chrunching noise downstairs. He goes down to investigate, and Sam's sitting in the kitchen in his boxers stuffing his face with Doritos. Because I miss Sam's cool ranch obsession. A lot. And then maybe some cute boyfriend stuff? Feeding each other Doritos? Anything? 10 points if there's a kiss somewhere in there.** It would mean the world to me if you would take the time to let me know what you think (I love compliments and also appreciate constructive criticism)! Thanks to SkewedReality for mentoring me. As with anything on this website, I do not own Glee nor the characters involved. This story does not necessarily reflect the sexuality/relationship of Rory Flanagan and Sam Evans (we can only dream) or the actors who portray them. Enjoy! :)

Rory woke with a start, his eyes fluttering open. There was a sound…like crunching. He blinked a few times in the dark, squinting at the clock.

2:26AM.

Groaning and putting the sound off to a raccoon outside—in Rory's opinion, an annoying pest found way too abundantly in Lima—he snuggled deeper into the cool covers.

Not a minute later, he heard the sound again. _Damn oversized rats!_

Rory squirmed in the bed. Something didn't feel quite right. "Sam?"

There was no response. Rory groaned and rolled over, but his blond-haired boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

That's what was off! No warmth beside him, no arms wrapped protectively around his body…the simple lack of Sam's presence an empty feeling.

Rory stretched out his limbs and then threw back the blanket, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stuffing his feet into the most comfortable pair of wool-lined slippers to have ever existed. He flicked on the lamp next to Sam's bed, painting the room in gentle light.

Shuffling sleepily, Rory tried his best to navigate Sam's messy room. Despite the dangers of tripping and breaking his neck, it was Rory's favorite place to be…a room so totally and utterly _Sam_.

The Lego Death Star model on the wooden dresser. The red plaid flannel button-down/white T-shirt combo Rory was so fond of, hanging on the edge of the laundry hamper. The beat-up skateboard resting by an equally tattered pair of Converse.

Rory stopped at Sam's mirror; his favorite. It was bordered by pictures of them. Kissing, hugging, holding hands, laughing on Sam's bed.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch!_

"What in the world?" Rory asked, remembering why he had woken up at such an unreasonable time.

He carefully opened the door, conscious of Sam's parents sleeping just a few doors down, and padded into the hall. Rory made his way down the stairs and noticed a light coming from the kitchen.

Laughing quietly to himself, Rory snuck into the room knowing exactly what he would find.

Sam, clad in a pair of blue boxers, was hunched over the counter munching from a big bag of Cool Ranch Doritos.

"Got hungry, huh?" Rory asked, startling his boyfriend.

Sam grinned guiltily. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"It's okay…I'm just glad the raccoons didn't get you."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Licking the tips of his fingers clean, Sam started to put the chips away.

"Wait," Rory said tentatively. "Are those…any good?"

Sam rounded on his boyfriend. "Oh, Rory. My dear, lovely Rory! You have not lived until you have tried Cool Ranch Doritos."

"Could I…"

"Please!" Sam delicately plucked a chip from the bag and took a step towards Rory. He wrapped an arm around the brunet and pulled their bodies close together. Rory smiled shyly and tipped his head back, opening his mouth. As the chip hit his tongue and he started chewing, Rory suddenly understood.

He grinned from ear to ear. "Oh my god."

"Another?" Sam said with a smirk. Rory nodded and opened his mouth again. The second was arguably better than the first.

Rory reached into the bag and held a chip up for Sam, who kissed his boyfriend's fingers before taking it.

They took turns, eventually resorting to devouring handfuls at a time. Soon, the bag was empty.

"You have to wash 'em down with a Coke," Sam explained. "You just have to."

He opened up the fridge and pulled out a can, cracking it open with a hiss. Sam took a few sips and handed the can over to Rory.

"I enjoyed your American crisps, Sam."

"I'm glad," the blond said. "You look tired; why don't you head up to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," Rory said, turning to leave.

Sam grabbed him by the hand. "What, no goodnight kiss?"

The Irish boy took a sure step forward and placed a gentle hand on either side of Sam's face, leaning forward to press a hard kiss to the other boy's lips.

When he pulled back, the blond was breathless. "Let me, um, let me just…just put the stuff away."

Rory bit his lip and started backing away. "Leave it."

Sam chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, following his boyfriend up the stairs.


End file.
